


Sith in the Sheets

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Meta!Len, Secret Identity, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lenmetahot guy, and now they’re dating; meanwhile, Captain Cold fights a fast foe.  None of these folks could possibly be connected to each other, right???





	Sith in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesomon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/gifts).



> Prompt provided by [tumblr](http://kesomon.tumblr.com/post/133703068849/coldflash-plot-idea) and AO3 resident [kesomon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon).I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Title taken from that meme we all know and love.

Stunningly suave Leonard Levi Snart discovers adorably clumsy Bartholomew Henry Allen losing his hard-earned Jitters treat to an ill-timed trip.  Len swoops in to save the day and changes Barry’s endearingly pitiable pout into a shining smile with a fresh cup of coffee.  Len and Barry didn’t date each other because they reminded each other of their rivals. Absolutely not.  Captain Cold definitely didn’t pine after that red leather or those lightning abs, and Flash definitely didn’t pine after that fluffy parka or those plush lips.

Flash isn’t the only masked meta who can disguise his voice.  Captain Cold uses an old-fashioned voice modulator instead of powers which can do seemingly anything, but whatever.  Their matches typically devolve into pun wars, much to their teammates’ dismay.  At one point, Golden Glider shouts, “Get a room!” at them with Heatwave rolling his eyes and hauling the goods away.

Captain Cold’s life is on fire, and so is Len’s!

He pauses mid-bite to follow Barry’s gaze to a newsreel featuring highlights of their latest clash.  Barry winces when Flash slipped on Captain Cold’s stream of ice and crashed into a brick wall.  Len chews, swallows, and almost chokes when Barry declares, “Captain Cold’s an asshole, isn’t he?”

Len shrugs noncommittally, “Trompin’ around like he owns the place.”

“He makes that parka look smokin’ hot, though!”

Len’s eyes flicker wide for a split second before he resettles into a grumpy bear.  No! He’s not jealous of himself; that would be stupid! “I would look just as good in that rug of a coat.”

Barry doesn’t see it, “I dunno; don’t take this the wrong way, but ya kinda have dad fat.  I don’t think it would all fit in there.”

WTF is dad fat!?

“I think it’s cozy!”

Cozy!?!  Len was a paragon of physique, a sage of snark, his glares froze you ice cold.  It was time to remind Barry of that, “You’re gonna regret those words, boy.”

Cue the most one-sided war of lips and tongue in history.  Point to Len.

Len and Barry’s relationship finally bumps up to rated E for explicit.  They're at Len’s apartment—more specifically, in Len’s bedroom.  Len lies prone against the mattress while Barry blows his mind with a furnace breathing undiluted lust onto Len’s cock assisted by a serpentine tongue.  Len spares a thought to growl and grimace about someone else’s grubby mitts touching his Barry, who interpreted Len tightening grip on his hair as a plea to go faster and deeper.

Barry can deep throat. Halleluiah!

....And he can do some sort of human vibrator trick, “Fuuuuuck, Scarlet.”

They freeze.  Len’s cock remains in Barry’s mouth.  Barry hadn’t told Len he was Flash, and Len hadn’t told Barry he was Captain Cold.  Len stares down at Barry in suspicious awe while Barry looks up at Len in awkward anxiety before morphing into disbelief, silently asking _‘Scarlet’, really???_

Thus, they both realize they’ve been fucking their archnemesis this entire time.

Barry almost pops off in fear before Len holds Barry’s cheek and demands, “Do that again—don’t stop under any circumstances, Scarlet, or I’ll ice you.”

Mischief gleams in Barry’s eyes when he meets Len’s challenge with gusto.  Restraint flies out of this universe, and with both of their powers at play, it’s not long before cum colder than liquid nitrogen glaciates Barry’s throat.  Barry shivers as he swallows.  Len can taste himself—mountainous and minty—as he gives Barry the kiss of his life, chilling the back of Barry’s head with snowflakes at his fingertips and Barry’s hairline.  Barry glitches in his embrace, and damn, his nonexistent refractory period’s electrifying!  Len sets out to turn Barry into a writhing wreck begging for even the barest of touches by his next orgasm.

Barry’s chilling blissfully, using Len’s chest as a pillow.  Len’s petting auburn locks and staring at the ceiling when he groans, “Damn... I’m gonna have to go straight, aren’t I???”

Barry dopily laughs, “Knew I’d appeal to your good nature eventually.”

“I’m gonna lose all my street cred fighting for the Light Side.”

“You can always be a Jedi in the streets and a Sith in the sheets!”

Thus began round two.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere <3


End file.
